


Конкурс по наблюдению за птицами

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, rly cute, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Скоро Ежегодный конкурс по наблюдению за птицами Ассоциации орнитологов Найт Вейла, и я очень хочу выиграть на этот раз. Стив Карлсберг обходит меня уже пять лет, но, знаешь, думаю, в этом году мне повезёт.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Birdwatching Contest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027058) by [Joanne_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin). 



> Было переведено на WTF Combat-2017 для команды Найт Вейла.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Asahisama.

— О чём читаешь, Сесил? — поинтересовался Карлос, опустившись на кровать рядом с ним.  
— О птицах, — Сесил даже не поднял глаз от изучаемой им статьи под изображением арктической крачки. — Скоро Ежегодный конкурс по наблюдению за птицами Ассоциации орнитологов Найт Вейла, и я очень хочу выиграть на этот раз. Стив Карлсберг обходит меня уже пять лет, но, знаешь, думаю, в этом году мне повезёт.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь? Я не орнитолог, но некоторые из моих друзей в колледже занимались птицами, и я много узнал от них.  
— Прости, Карлос, но готовиться по правилам нужно самостоятельно, — он перевернул страницу, тщательно запоминая всё, что книга могла сообщить ему о кречетах.  
— О. А могу я поучаствовать?  
— Конечно! Участвовать могут все граждане Найт Вейла. Записаться можно на радиостанции.  
Карлос наклонился к нему и поцеловал в макушку.  
— Тогда, может, и запишусь.  
Сесил, наконец оторвавшись от книги, поцеловал его в ответ.  
— В смысле, вряд ли ты зайдёшь далеко в первый раз, но хотя бы узнаешь, что и как. Кто знает, может, через пару лет ты будешь соперничать с настоящими профи!  
— Посмотрим, — с улыбкой ответил Карлос.

-o0o-

— Вы прослушали репортаж о ситуации на дорогах, — Сесил опустил глаза на панель, заметив мигающий огонёк, что сообщал о звонке на линии. — Слушатели, похоже, нам кто-то звонит. Алло? Вы в эфире Общественного радио Найт Вейла.  
— Сесил, это Стив Карлсберг.  
— О... Привет, Стив, — Сесил нахмурился, но решил не давать волю эмоциям. — Что тебе надо?  
— Ну, мне просто интересно, когда ты скажешь про конкурс по наблюдению за птицами. В смысле, как ещё мы узнаем всё, что нужно?  
Сесил с трудом удержался от стона.  
— В этом... в этом году не будет конкурса, Стив. Его отменили.  
— Нет, не отменили! Мы все нашли зашифрованные плакаты у себя на крышках унитаза, как обычно.  
Сесил сжал зубы.  
— Нет, это для конкурса по рыболовству. Как я уже сказал, наблюдения за птицами в этом году не будет.  
— Но плакаты рыболовства появляются на зеркалах, а не крышках унитаза!  
— О, кхм, какая жалость, у меня нет времени объяснить, где ты ошибся Стив, мне пора переходить к погоде, и Руководство Станции велит завязывать с тобой. ВэтомгодунетконкурсапонаблюдениюзаптицамиСтивпрощай.  
— Но... — начал было Стив, но Сесил успел сбросить его с линии прежде, чем он добавил что-то ещё.  
— И теперь, Найт Вейл, я дарую вам... погоду.  
Как только заиграла музыка, зазвонил его мобильный, и Сесил поспешил ответить.  
— Карлос! Привет!  
— Сесил, это было совсем не спортивно.  
Он закатил глаза.  
— Но правилами не запрещается. Да ладно тебе, Карлос! Я очень хочу победить в этом году!  
— Может, и не запрещается, но это нечестный приём. Как учёный, я терпеть не могу нечестные приёмы. И как твой парень, я считаю, что ты выше этого.  
Сесил вздохнул.  
— Ты прав. Как обычно.  
— Учёные обычно правы.  
— Слушай, погода подходит к концу. Поговорим позже, ладно?  
— Хорошо. Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя. — Песня закончилась аккурат когда он повесил трубку. Сесил выпрямился в кресле. — Слушатели, Карлос, мой парень, позвонил мне во время погоды, напомнить, что, кхм, конкурс по наблюдению за птицами не отменён. Должно быть, я запамятовал. Как неловко. Вы можете записаться на него в различных местах по всему городу — включая радиостанцию — съев ровно двенадцать апельсиновых долек в присутствии члена Орнитологического сообщества Найт Вейла, их легко узнать по перуанским платкам ручной работы, ярко-оранжевым колпакам волшебника и выражению чистейшего ужаса, запечатлённому в каждой их черте...

-o0o-

Сесил крепко сжал руку Карлоса — даже слишком крепко, словно пытался перекрыть кровообращение — пока все ожидали объявления результатов. Тот мягко сообщил:  
— Успокойся, Сесил. Всё будет отлично.  
Сесил сделал глубокий вдох, продолжая нервно топтаться на цыпочках.  
— Точно. Да. Отлично. Всё будет... ОБОЖЕВОТОНИ!  
Группа закутанных в платки орнитологов взошла на сцену.  
— Благодарим вас всех за участие в сегодняшнем конкурсе, — прогудел один из них. — Сейчас мы объявим результаты миллион двадцать четыре тысячи пятьсот тридцать седьмого конкурса по наблюдению за птицами. На третьем месте... Стив Карлсберг.  
Сесил не мог сдержать широкой усмешки, глядя, как явно задетый, но старающийся сохранять достоинство Стив взошёл на сцену за наградой — комком собачьей шерсти.  
— На втором месте... Сесил Палмер.  
Карлос подтолкнул Сесила. Тот взошёл на сцену словно в трансе, разочарованный вторым местом, но в то же время обрадованный тем, что обошёл Стива. Его призом был комок побольше.  
— И наконец, победитель... Учёный Карлос!  
Сесил уронил челюсть. Карлос поклонился, улыбаясь помимо своей воли. Забрав свой приз (самый большой комок), он встал рядом с Сесилом, взволнованно подтолкнув его локтем.  
— Ещё раз спасибо всем за участие. Наслаждайтесь финальными празднествами, Найт Вейл.

-o0o-

Домой они шли молча. Но Карлос не мог долго выносить затянувшуюся неловкую тишину.  
— Слушай... Я знаю, что этот конкурс был очень важен для тебя. Честно, я и не думал, что могу победить. Я лишь хотел поучаствовать в чём-то, что тебе нравится и о чём мы сможем потом поговорить. Ведь общие интересы всегда идут на пользу отношениям.  
Сесил вздохнул, глядя куда-то вдаль.  
— Конечно, я тебя не виню, Карлос. Просто расстроен, что не выиграл. Я ведь... — он запнулся и вновь вздохнул.  
— Ты ведь что, Сесил? — Карлос коснулся пальцами его руки. Сесил поймал их, сжал и выпустил.  
— Я, ну... Ты во всём идеален. Ты гениальный учёный, ты куда смелее меня, и сделал намного больше для Восстания; ты даже с публикой говоришь лучше. Я думал, что, может, знаешь, хоть в этом я преуспею...  
Карлос негромко хмыкнул.  
— Сесил, извини, конечно, но это просто глупости. Для начала, ты куда лучше говоришь с публикой. Да, я не падаю в обморок перед толпой, но ты способен увлекательно говорить обо всём на свете. А во время моих речей люди засыпают. И кто тебе сказал, что ты не герой? Ты призвал Найт Вейл к действию, пожертвовав собственной безопасностью и даже не зная, поможет ли это. Ты ужасно добрый и внимательный. Ты замечательно заботишься о Кошеке. Ты научил меня нормально общаться, вместо того, чтобы просто махнуть на меня рукой. Не знаю, откуда у тебя взялись все эти мысли, что ты чем-то хуже меня, но это абсолютно не так.  
Сесил остановился, подняв на него взгляд.  
— Карлос...  
— Я люблю тебя и мне... мне очень не нравится, что ты не понимаешь, какое ты чудо.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Карлос. Я так сильно люблю тебя, — Сесил притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал. Карлос крепко обнял его.  
Остаток пути они проделали рука в руке, болтая о птицах, смеясь и чувствуя, что стали даже ближе друг к другу, чем раньше.


End file.
